青い蝶 Aoi cho
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: It was only a mission to a desolate town. Nothing was supposed to happen, nothing but success. Hinata never expected for this to happen, to have two people only she could see live with her. Maybe she did hit her head a little to hard. NaruHina
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, just this story. :D

* * *

"It happened one night, on a regular looking night. There wasn't any snow falling from the sky or tears raining from the weeping of Heaven, nothing secial, it was just a cool Autumn night. Well there had been nothing wrong with the area until fire torched the starry sky, reaching out to the Heavens and soon everything was burning. The earth seemed to quake and crack, demolishing houses.

People raced from the palace in a panic, but the fire took them if the earth hadn't sucked them up. Very few survived the experience, no one stayed or went back there, this was the devil at work they decided. It wasn't safe and as times passed legends were told over and over, soon enough every survivor perished within the next two years.

Except one.

It was raining after the fire and earth quake, the area abandoned and barren of life. The once rich land became overgrown and the ruins seemed to crumble away, leaving rubble and half of some buildings. Soon you couldn't find the entrance and there came a rumor of the Princess that once resided there, her ghost haunts still and every new moon when the sky is black the Palace shall reappear to lure humans in, they would never leave her anymore, no one would leave her in darkness again." He read with a ruthless smile, turning to her he said, " You know the truth and lies of this story, Hinata, I know how the legend ends and so do you."

"No, it won't end that way," Hinata yelled, "I WON'T let it end that way ever again!"

"Do you really think you could change it?" He said, laughing at the prospect of it.

Hinata let a smile creep onto her face, she could change it even if it ment endearing this pain. She wouldn't give up, this time she would do things right. She had all the memories and as long as she thought of those times she would believe.

* * *

Raingirl: The prologue….ish is done.

?: Are you sure you didn't give away to much…

Raingirl: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

?: …commenting on what you say…it's ok they don't know.

Raingirl: Fine, fine, and yeah maybe I did it's ok…for now.

?: -Rolls eyes- Please Review…


	2. Chapter 1: The Mansion

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING!

I would love to thank Aki666 for giving me a friendly boost to begin writing this again. THANK-YOU SO MUCH!

A short chapter, I know, but they will get longer!

* * *

_ Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain  
And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned  
But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern  
You see there's no real ending  
It's only the beginning.  
Her Name is Alice; Shinedown_

* * *

_ Chapter One: The Mansion_

It was nearing dusk and the small group of Ninja had grown tired from their long journey. They had been traveling two days now from Konoha to a lesser town near the border between Fire Country and Amegakure. It had taken them two days for several reasons. !. It was an 'out of the way' place, 2. It wasn't on a map, and 3. It's overgrown, abandoned, and rumored to be cursed.

So being a cursed place they were warned to NEVER go there. People even ranted about being _spirited away_ by, well, a spirit that holds a grudge. Kiba would laugh and call them 'crazy superstitious bats' and wave it off. Naruto seemed a bit bothered by the prospect of ghost and spirits haunting the area. The last member of their group didn't have much to say about it, Hinata didn't really believe in all that ghost nonsense.

They had found the town. It was centered on uneven land but most of the buildings were worn down and nearly nonexistent if it weren't for the left over stones and debris. The ground was charred but the grass and soil was growing back, attempting to heal its scars. This poor land had suffered and was just beginning to heal again.

Each of the three ninja summoned some shadow clones to help look for their mission requirement.

* * *

Two Days Before

"I have a mission for you three." Their Hokage stated, knowing they wouldn't pass up a task. "You are to find Makyou Hyoushou. There is a scroll there that you'll need to retrieve. It will have a clan seal."

The three hadn't thought anything of the vague description at the time, instead nodding and listening to directions before leaving to prepare.

Oh, if only they had questioned it more.

* * *

The black abyss known as the night sky was without her, its moon. With out their luminescent guide the group decided to stop searching the grounds before it got to dark. Now they faced a newer problem. "Hey, Kiba, where are we supposed to sleep?" Naruto was still nervous about there being ghosts and didn't want to sleep outside.

"How the hell should I know?" Kiba muttered then smirked at his blonde friend, "Not scared of a little folk lore are ya, Naruto?"

"Shut-up, I just don't want to sleep on the ground!" Kiba laughed and turned away from his fellow Nin. "Hinata, do ya hear him? Afraid of a little superstition!"

"Kiba, you shouldn't tease Naruto so much." Hinata sighed at her friend as she stared at the ground, fiddling with her pointer fingers.

"What about there?" Naruto asked, causing those two to look up at stare at a castle just a few yards away. "How did we not see that before?" Kiba questioned as they began to walk toward the large building.

"It looks like a castle, maybe it was the main monarchy of the town. Perhaps the scroll is there." Hinata suggested as she kept her gaze straight ahead. Okay, she didn't want to stutter by looking at Naruto which is why she kept her eyes on the building. Maybe she could have looked at Kiba but well Hinata's shy around almost everyone and establishing eye contact is her main problem. As long as there wasn't any eye contact and she was comfortable she could speak without that accursed stutter, sadly that will never be the case.

The castle was beautiful and quite capacious, it was huge! There was one main tower that rose higher than the others. It had crumbling trim but beautiful craftsmanship. The two grand doors were slightly ajar, seeming to welcome them in. Inside the tile floors were a bit worn but still beautiful. There was a grand staircase in the middle-back of the room that split in two directions. On the wall where the stairs split was a large portrait, obscured by dust. You couldn't even see a glimpse of the colors that used to be portrayed through the paint.

After looking in awe they lit the candle sticks along the walls and walked around the first level. All the rooms were large with large entryways. So far they had found the entrance room, a parlor, dining room, kitchen, and other lesser rooms like a storage rooms.

"Think this is still good?" Naruto asked as he looked at the old steaks sitting on the kitchen counter. There weren't maggots or any bugs crawling through it, the steak was still half frozen. Kiba gave him an are-you-that-stupid look. Naruto didn't ask again after that look.

It was Kiba's bright idea to split up and search the castle for the scroll they were searching for. Of course Naruto didn't want to but was ignored. Kiba and Akamaru took the next floor up, Naruto took the third, and Hinata took the fourth.

If only she had stayed on the fourth floor.

While searching the floor Hinata began to hear something. It was faint but still audible. Cautiously she moved to find the source which led her up a spiral staircase. The higher she climbed the clearer the sound was, the music being played. Once on the final floor she was met without a hallway, only a single door at the top of the stairs. Slowly she pried it open, the door squeaking on its hinges.

There was a soft light.


	3. Chapter 2: Rhythm & Rhyme

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING!

* * *

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone  
We are By, Ana Johnson

* * *

_ Chapter Two: Rhythm & Rhyme _

Hinata opened the door and when she walked in she saw a bedroom. The walls had soft rose wallpaper and the floor was a light brown with several multicolored beaded rugs. The bed comforter was a soft purple and blue with a light blue canopy. There was a dresser, a window seat before the only window, a rosewood vanity with a matching square seat, a small coffee table and then a closet.

The music was more distinct and clear. Hinata walked toward another door that didn't lead to the stairs. When she opened the door she was met with a medium sized room that had light lavender walls with a dark brown floor. A white piano was in the middle of the room, standing out in contrast to the floor. There was even a piano bench where a stuffed bunny was seated unmoving. On top of the piano was a stuffed cat.

She walked over and analyzed the plushies. The bunny's fur was a mix of white and light blue, there was a tiny hat in between its ears, a bandage on its right ear near where the ear flops forward, the bunny's left eye was a purple button and the right one was hidden by an eye patch.

The cat was a mix of black and red fur, had an orange button for an eye and its right eye were covered by bandages, and there were multiple stitches on its sides and around its left ear.

Hinata was about to touch the bunny when she heard the piano play only the keys weren't moving. "What are you doing?" Hinata whirled around to face the speaker but instead of one there were two.

The one who spoke looked at her in surprise while the one next to her blinked in surprise. Hinata noted they both were twins. They stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Hanayin, is it really you?" One of them asked, she wore a blue sleeveless top that stopped just below her ribs with a short sleeved white lace shirt underneath. She wore blue shorts and ankle length boots. In her white hair was a few clips holding in a blue ribbon on the side.

"Who's that, who are you?" Hinata asked as she held her ground.

The other one with the black corset that stopped in the middle of her rib cage with a sleeveless lace camisole that stopped just before her belly button, a black mini skirt with fishnet in between the two slits on either side, she wore black heeled boots and in her hair was a few bobby pins that probably supported a tiny hat on one side of her head, stepped forwards.

"I'm Rhyme and that's Rhythm. Hanayin, calm down."

"I'm not Hanayin." The twins shared a look before nodding, "We're mistaken, and your name probably has changed. What is your name?" They asked together in unison.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata stated, "What are you doing here?"

The two blinked, "We live here, and you're in the Hanazaki mansion."

Hinata blinked and lowered her kunai, the two weren't going to cause her harm. They stared at one another in silence. "Where are Naruto and Kiba?"

"You are in an alternate dimension." Rhythm said calmly, "When you opened the door you were sent here."

"What? But…h-how w-why a-am I-I h-here?" Hinata asked as she stuttered in confusion.

"Because you are different than all the other people out there, you're special."

"Okay, so let's get this straight," Rhyme stated, "You –points to Hinata- are the reincarnation of _the _Hanayin which is why you can even be here and leave. You're friends, not so much. They gotta be outta here before dawn since the castle will disappear until the next new moon."

"Sister, you're confusing her. Hinata, you're going to be really special, you are the next one. We realize you probably think you're dreaming or something along those lines but you are not. This is reality." Rhythm explained, "I'll show you, just follow us, it's alright, we won't hurt you."

Not seeing much of a choice Hinata followed them down the stairs. She gasped as she passed down the floors. The lights were lit and everything was clean and bright. On the main floor she was led outside to the backyard where a small fountain was. The structure was layered and spouted water from a marble flower. The water reflected the stars but no moon was in sight.

"Reach into the fountain and pull out whatever your hand touches." Rhythm explained and giggled at Hinata's slight hesitation. "Do not worry. Nothing bad will happen. You're just going to need whatever you pull out."

Hinata slowly dipped her hand into the cool pale water. Slowly she moved her hand around, praying this wasn't a trick. Something wrapped around Hinata's hand and she recoiled, pulling her hand from the water quickly. In her wet hand was a silver chain.

"Oh, it's pretty!" Rhythm explained as she smiled.

"Now the tough part, hey you're either very stupid or still think you're dreaming if you're just listening to whatever we tell ya to do." Rhyme stated as she placed a hand on her hip, "Whatever, follow me."

Hinata blushed, it was true. She believed she was still dreaming, that maybe she was knocked out when she opened the door. She'd hoped that just going with it would allow her to wake up. Rhyme stopped and gestured toward a well, "You better hurry if you want your friends to get out before sunrise." Hinata gave her a confused look and the girl sighed.

"Jump into the well." She stated and Hinata took a step back, she wasn't that stupid. Rhythm placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's confusing but you must at least listen, we just want to help you Hinata."

"Why should I believe you?" Hinata asked harshly as she looked between the two girls.

"You don't have a reason, we know that but if this is a 'dream' as you think it is then you'd wake up before hitting the bottom." Rhyme pointed out, hoping to trick her but Hinata wasn't buying it.

"Hinata have you been able to master the Hyuga techniques?" Rhythm asked and Hinata shook her head, "Do you often feel sick after a lot of training with those techniques?"

"It's just the training, right?" Hinata saw the twins share a look before turning back to her with frowns on their faces and shook their heads. "Hinata, please just trust us this once." The one adorned in blue almost begged.

Hinata sighed and looked down into the well, not really wanting to. "I'm sorry but this seems so-ahh!"

* * *

"Rhyme! You didn't have to push her!" Her sister chastised as she watched Hinata lurch forward and disappear into the well.

"What else was I supposed to do? She wasn't going to go willingly! I wouldn't either; it seems too crazy and jacked up."

"Do you think it'll end the same again?" Rhythm asked sadly as she looked into the dark well but didn't hear anything.

"I don't know Rhythm, we can only hope."

Hinata hit the ground but didn't land hard. It felt like she was floating as she frantically looked around the dark room in a panic. Turning she saw a blue glowing butterfly fly right by her face. Slowly, without realizing it, she began to follow it down until she landed on top of some water. She stared in silent shock. She wasn't even using her chakra! How was she kneeling on this water without it?

The butterfly flew close to her arm before landing on her right index finger. She peered at it before it suddenly fell into the water. Hinata gasped and carefully went to pick up the carcass of the bug, without its glow the room went dark.

Hinata picked it up, or what she thought was the insect, and lifted it to her. Slowly the wings began to glow before the blue light shifted into a green color. Hinata stared at the glowing stones shaped like a flower before the chain she had gotten from the fountain slithered around her neck and called the stone to it. Hinata stared at her hands as they began to glow and in her panic she didn't realize things moving on her body.

Hinata yelped in pain as she felt a wave of pain but couldn't see. That's when she saw all the glowing bugs on her person. She screamed and tried with little success to get them off. Slowly she slid into the water before finally sinking all the way in. She felt so tired and knew she didn't have any chakra left.

Before her eyes closed she saw two figures with white hair moving towards her.

* * *

Thank you Aki666 for reviewing, hinata-rulz-4life for the story alert, MasterDickmanto for adding this to your favorites, and Naruhinalov3 for the story alert!

Please Review and I think Aoi Cho will now be uploaded every Sunday along with Frozen Music and Diamond Hearts. If you like this story then you'll probably like Frozen Music, it's about an OC named Sol.

Diamond Hearts is a Maximum Ride story containing two ocs named Kalinda and Alita.

Thank-you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: They Returm

I would like to own Naruto since then I could mess with the characters. Then I remembered I can do that because this is fanfiction. =D

Thank you Aki666 for reviewing, hinata-rulz-4life for the story alert, MasterDickmanto for adding this to your favorites, Naruhinalov3 for the story alert, sasumiofjp for adding this to your favorites and story alerts, and midnightoasis for adding this to your alerts.

* * *

**Have you seen my mind? I seem to have lost it.**

**~Unknown**

_Chapter Three: They Return_

* * *

Hinata blinked before wincing at the bright lights. She squinted until her eyes became adjusted to the new lighting and she gasped in surprise as the fumes filled her nose, a hospital. Slowly it all came back to her and she sighed, 'so I had dreamed it all up. Thank Kami.' Hinata sighed happily again; Rhythm and Rhyme were just figments of her imagination.

"Hinata, you're awake!" The Hyuga heir looked up to see Kiba walk in with Naruto close behind. Each had a few bandages here and there on them but both were smiling.

"Are you alright? That bookcase hit you really hard! Tsunade said you had a small concussion!" Kiba informed her as he analyzed her worriedly. Hinata blinked at her friends words. A bookcase had hit her? "What d-do y-you m-mean?" Damn that accursed stutter!

"You don't remember?" Kiba was really dumb founded before he started explaining, "You were looking through the library and someone pushed a bookcase on top of you, right Naruto?"

The blond nodded, "I saw them run away right before I found you. Your head was bleeding really badly and you were cut up. Did you fight them?"

Hinata stared at them in confusion before shaking her head, "I don't remember." The last thing she did remember was opening that door in the tower and the light. "D-did y-you find the s-scroll?" Kiba and Naruto frowned as they looked down.

"It was impossible. Tsunade even told us that after listening to what we said and guess what!" Kiba was back to being excited as he began to talk, "We got out and the sun was rising right, the castle disappeared! You should have seen him! –Points to Naruto- He was freaking out and white as a sheet!"

Hinata watched Kiba laugh and Naruto try to defend himself and she couldn't help but smile. "Boys, visiting hours are over." A nurse stated as she peered in and once the two said good-bye to their friend they left. The nurse looked over at her, "Don't you go anywhere like Naruto now, Good night."

Hinata sighed.

"MAN, that lady is SO bossy." Hinata froze and watched as Rhyme suddenly appeared at the foot of her bed, laughing at the Nurse's expense. "Sister, she's only doing her job." Hinata turned to see Rhythm dusting herself off as she stood up. It suddenly dawned on Hinata that they'd been under the bed.

Rhyme turned to her and smirked, "Told ya it wasn't some dream. Sorry 'bout the concussion part, our illusion may have been a little to…'real'." The girl looked anything other than sorry and Hinata glared at her, she'd pushed her down that well.

Rhythm sighed, "Did you forget? You pushed her down the well Sis. I don't think you're in her top five." Hinata agreed with the nicer twin-from what she'd seen so far- fully and would have nodded if she wasn't so shocked.

"Awe, ya wouldn't have gone any other way. Ya know I'm right." Rhyme replied as she kicked her legs back and forth. "Say, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"The nurse said I can't leave." Hinata replied flatly.

Rhyme smiled, "Ya know it was just an illusion, you're not really hurt."

"Please Ms. Hinata, I'm also very hungry." Hinata sighed as Rhythm joined in on goading her.

"I suppose, but please behave." Hinata pleaded as Rhyme handed over some clothes, they were Hinata's and freshly washed. "thank-you."

"No proble-mo, lets eat!"

The three girls snuck out the window silently, their shoes making the grass crunch where they landed was the only noise. It was then something hit Hinata in the face. She grasped the amulet on its silver chain and stared at it, the things that she'd last seen before falling unconscious.

"We'll explain over dinner." Rhythm stated, "Can we find a place with a…reserved area to talk?"

Hinata nodded and led the twins to a small restaurant where they got seats in the far back at a booth. There were barley any people near their booth, it was pretty much isolated. The twins sat across from Hinata and looked over their menus without picking them up.

"Smoothie, I sooo want one of those!" Rhyme exclaimed happily yet didn't draw attention to her self. "Oh, some chocolate pancakes thingy and a pizza! That sounds really good!"

"Some tea and steak, rare will be just fine." Rhythm said politely.

Hinata blinked, these two had such different personalities yet what they wanted to eat just seemed the opposite. You are what you eat, right? "Then order."

The two remained quiet for a few minutes, "Ms. Hinata..you see..we"

"We can't. No one but you can see, hear, or even notice us." Rhyme cut in bluntly and her tone a bitter. "Once we eat something from here we'll fill ya in."

Hinata sighed, a bargain huh?

* * *

The waiter gaped at the heir as he wrote down her order. A tiny thing like her…eating THIS much? Impossible. Yet, he didn't say anything since it was just his job to write down the order but god was he going to have A LOT to clean up…so much food will be wasted…sigh.

"Did ya see him, he's eyes were BULGING at everything ya ordered!" Rhyme busted into laughter as she clutched her sides. The other two stared at her, they didn't find it all that funny…okay maybe a little…okay fine A LOT!

When the food arrived the waiter loaded three steaks, rare, on the table followed by pancakes (Chocolate chip and cranberry), two smoothies, a plate of pasta, a plate of macaroni, twelve dinner rolls, three large full pizzas, a few sundaes, French fries, ramen, salsa-and-chips, tea, rice, some other meats, and then for the final touch was a few huge cookies the size of a basket ball.

The two dug in as Hinata watched them devour their food in all of two minutes. It was a sight to behold, a very strange sight but still one that she had now seen…and didn't want to see again. Once they had finished the main courses they slowed down. Rhyme was sipping on a strawberry milkshake as Rhythm was sipping at her tea. Hinata was sipping at her own beverage peacefully before Rhythm began to speak.

"You have many questions I'm sure so ask away."

"Why are you here…no offense it's j-just…" Rhyme helped up her hand, "Yeah, it is pretty weird that we're here. We both are here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"…With your power…" The both said in creepy unison as they hesitated to say anymore.

"W-what p-power?" Hinata stuttered out, now she was confused which was beginning to become a common feeling.

Before the twins could answer Hinata's attention was taken by a loud shout. "Hinata, is that you?" Naruto jogged up to the table and smiled as he recognized his friend. "Are you feeling better?" He put his hand on her head to inspect the non-existent wound as Hinata's face burned as she blushed.

"Whoa, did you eat all this?" Naruto suddenly asked after finding nothing wrong with her. "…N-no I uh m-mean y-y-yes." Hinata said but quickly corrected her mistake. "Can I join you?"

"S-sure." Hinata couldn't turn him down. The twins moved out of the way and sat by Hinata on either side of her as they analyzed the blonde curiously.

"Wow, this is really good!" Naruto said as he slurped up some ramen with a huge smile on his face. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"…Ummm, Y-yes but I wanted to get s-something t-to eat." Hinata stuttered in embarrassment but Naruto only nodded in understanding. "W-what a-are y-you d-d-doing here?"

"I was supposed to meet Kakashi down the street but he never showed up and I passed by and saw you." Naruto replied truthfully as Hinata stuttered an 'Oh'.

They made small chat during their dinner before Hinata paid as the twins hurried to finish their drinks as Hinata also kept Naruto distracted. The waiter appeared and took the check and the two walked toward the door with the twins hanging back.

Naruto and Hinata walked down the lamppost lit street until they were half way in between their homes. "Thanks for dinner Hinata, I owe you one!" Naruto said as he smiled and left, "Be careful!" He added before disappearing.

"You like Naruto, you like Naruto!~" Rhyme sang, "Hinata and Naruto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "Please stop, N-Naruto d-doesn't l-like m-me that w-way!" Hinata replied as she began to walk to the Hyuuga compound.

"Maybe right now but ya never know! A little work and he could be wrapped round ya hand, like string." Rhyme pointed out as she grinned confidently.

"I..I don't know." Hinata walked faster and into the compound, the guards moving to let her through. They didn't notice the other two as they passed with Hinata into the threshold and up to her room.

"This place is a little too quiet." Rhyme stated as she peered around the hallway.

"Everyone is resting." Hinata stated, or at least in their rooms.

"Nope, I hear something on the third floor…oh..oh my.." Rhythm said as she blushed a bit and Rhyme laughed at her sister's expression and Hinata's matching cherry-red face.

They walked into Hinata's pale room. The comforter was a light blue while the walls were a creamy white. The floor was wood with a few dark blue throw rugs here and there. The heir also had her own bathroom, it was a regular white room but the color scheme was lavender and a baby blue.

"It's little bland, to me, but not bad." Rhyme stated as she plopped down on the vanity stool. The vanity was dark rosewood and the stool was shaped like a rectangle that was made of the same wood only there was a dark, floral cushion where you'd sit. The vanity reflected the white-haired girl.

Hinata changed into a large T-shirt and pajama pants with hearts all over them, Kiba had given them to her for her birthday. "Nice pants." Hinata glared lightly at the girl before falling into her bed. "Wait, where are you going to sleep?"

Rhyme opened the closet and took out a blanket and extra pillow before throwing it to her sister before crawling into the closet and making a cushion bed with extra blankets and pillows. Once she adjusted the closet floor to her liking she slid the door shut.

Rhythm sighed and simply slept under Hinata's bed. This freaked Hinata out for about ten minutes before she fell asleep, having a feeling that her life was about to become very strange.

**At The Restaurant **

The waiter went back to the table, ready with a bag to throw away all the food he knew would still be there. He's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw that each plate was scrubbed free from food. There were really only some crumbs left. He pinched himself but didn't wake up.

That girl who'd been sitting here ate all this food. Where the hell did she put it!

If only he knew she had three other people helping her eat.

Oh Well.


	5. Chapter 4: Parting The Falls

If I owned Naruto then I would be able to buy my own graduation dress. I can't so that explains why I don't have one yet.

Thank you Aki666 &DragonBard for reviewing, hinata-rulz-4life for the story alert, MasterDickmanto for adding this to your favorites, Naruhinalov3 for the story alert, sasumiofjp for adding this to your favorites and story alerts, midnightoasis for adding this to your alerts, GameDemonKing for adding this to your favorites, JasminDragon92 for the story alert, and my reader who also reads Frozen Music! Also to everyone else (Who'll be mentioned next chapter!)

DragonBard you get a cookie for knowing that Makyou Hyoushou is the name of Haku's ice mirror jutsu, which I had planned! =)

* * *

**Ask me no questions, I will tell you no lies…**

**By, Unknown**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Parting the Falls_

Hinata awoke to a tapping sound that echoed through her room. After a few more seconds she realized it was her bedroom door. "Yes, come in!" She called out sleepily as she lifted her head from her warm, fluffy pillows. To her surprise Neji entered the room.

"Hinata why didn't you stay in the hospital? We've been getting calls from the Doctors all morning." Neji asked, his tone was still a little cold but Hinata knew he honestly cared about her well-being.

"I-I w-was f-feeling b-better is all." Hinata lied; she didn't like lying to her cousin but knew it had to be done. Rhythm was silently looking at her from under the bed telling her with her eyes that she had to lie. Hinata only agreed to lie until she had all the information to this messed up ride she was on.

"Hinata, Hinata, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Neji was now feeling her forehead silently as he fretted about her spacing out. Could it be a symptom from her concussion or was this just his younger cousin being herself? He wasn't too sure which was correct or if any one was the meaning of it.

"What time is it Neji?" His cousin politely asked as she sat up all the way.

"About nine the last time I checked." Hinata nodded her thanks and he left the room, leaving her to get ready.

"So that ya cousin, Neji right?" Rhyme asked, just checking the information given to her openly. Hinata almost laughed at the girl's attire, she was in pink shorts and a matching pink top with a penguin on it. "Shut-up, I didn't wanna wrinkle my clothes."

Rhythm was also wearing PJs only hers were a dark blue color, one of the heir's old ones. A smile broke out on Hinata's face, she wasn't sure why but the sight of their sleepy faces, and wild bed-head hair (Especially Rhyme's) was enough to make her laugh. They looked so…human-like and not like they were from some weird castle.

The three girls got ready, the twins throwing on their signature outfits as Hinata threw on some ninja Capri's, a purple top with fishnet near the neck-line, ninja sandals, then her sweat-shirt (The one from Shippuden only it was light blue and white) and then doing the necessities of the morning routine. Of course the twins had to mess with her hair and ended up putting a front strand into a braid before the heir could break free of them.

* * *

"Good morning Onee-chan." The twins looked back at the girl and circled the girl that couldn't see them. "Good morning, Hanabi how is your training?" Hinata asked her little sister with a wide smile.

"Alright I guess, I've almost mastered the second and third stance." Hanabi's eyes sparkled with pride at her achievement, "You'll come see me practice sometime right?"

Hinata nodded her response and Hanabi ran off. "Your little sister is a little bland. She'd be gorgeous if she smiled more." Rhyme stated as she let a light smile grace her face.

"In the Hyuuga house it's a little difficult." Hinata said sadly as they continued to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"I can tell, everyone seems to alert and yet steady. The byakugan has a lovely dance to it." Hinata cast Rhythm a questioning look which the girl laughed at.

"My name is Rhythm for a reason Ms. Hinata. I can feel and see rhythms such as Rhyme can hear and see her name." Hinata was still a little confused but let it slide for now.

They reached the kitchen and Hinata prepared a breakfast of eggs and toast. The twins thanked her, they still couldn't be seen by anyone else and even though Hinata wanted cereal she knew it'd look suspicious with three bowels when she was the only one at the table.

"So what ya doing today?" Rhyme asked, "I bet that boy wit the dog not gonna let you train since they all think ya got a concussion." Hinata nodded, that was true. Sometimes her teammates were a little to over protective of her. Her sensei was the same but not as forceful when Kiba and Shino were already taking care of it.

"I guess a little shopping, seeing Lady Tsunade, and then asking you things." The twins took note that Hinata had almost not stuttered all morning.

"Whatever, let's get the day over with. Tonight ya gonna be busy." Rhyme stated as she yawned and stretched her arms behind her head. Rhythm simply sighed and nodded, "Tonight will be perfect. Well I'll be off for now."

Before Hinata could ask where she was going the girl disappeared, leaving Hinata and Rhyme alone at the gate. "Bye-bye!" Hinata gave Rhyme a look before sighing and continuing into town.

"I plan to see Tsunade first." Hinata informed her out of courtesy. "More time for da shopping, gottcha!" Hinata inwardly sighed again before heading to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Enter." Tsunade stated and wasn't to surprised to see Hinata walk through her door. "Hello Hinata."

"G-good m-morning Tsunade-sama." Hinata bowed then gave a heated look to her right which raised Tsunade's eyebrows. "I'm here about the m-mission."

"Yes, in truth the client told us that there was little chance of obtaining the objective but no other ninja village would do it with such a low success rate." Tsunade explained, "I didn't tell you since I wanted you to give it your all instead of slacking. Also, there wouldn't have been a point to send you if you thought it were pointless."

"Thank-you, I understand."

"Rest up Hinata you took a _very_ hard hit to the head, don't hesitate to check yourself back in if you are…seeing or hearing something." Tsunade watched Hinata glance off to the side again and stressed the last part in her concern. "Dismissed."

Hinata walked away from the Hokage tower and cast a light glare at Rhyme who wouldn't shut up the whole time Tsunade was cussing. She even remarked about how if Hinata kept looking at her the Hokage would check Hinata in herself. It had been REALLY annoying to put it simply.

"So shopping time now!" Rhyme was in a good mood and started skipping down the path, avoiding other pedestrians. She glanced around before pushing Hinata into one store and throwing whatever her eyes landed on at the Hyuuga.

"OH, THIS IS SMEXII!" She yelled as she tossed Hinata a dress. It was knee length and a rich royal blue color that was strapless, the back dipped to the middle of her back and it had sequins sown here and there in an elegant design. Hinata blushed at the outfit but was made to model it anyway.

"Ok, for tonight and then some ya gonna need this, this, oh and these too!" Hinata was handed outfit after outfit steadily that she barley had enough time to look them over before more were flung at her.

A few hours later Hinata finished trying on her clothes. She changed back and walked out, spotting Rhyme who was glancing at a bobby pin shaped like a wing that was silver with red crushed stones sprinkled on it. Hinata noticed how taken the girl was with it and smiled.

Rhyme turned around, "Ready ta go now?"

Hinata nodded and proceeded to the check-out to pay for her things. When she stepped outside she took in the twilit sky and the moon. "Come on ya gotta change." The heir was ushered back to the compound and thrown one of the newly bought outfits to change into as Rhyme hurried to put the rest away.

Hinata stared at the outfit. It consisted of a purple tank top, black shorts, a leg wrapping, her weapon pouch, heeled ninja sandals, and for some reason a few scroll pouches. She quickly put it on and tied her hair into a loose pony tail, Hinata left her amulet on as she walked out of the room.

Rhyme had stored everything they'd bought and was casually sitting by the window. "Good, let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked as they exited the compound. Rhyme smiled, "You'll see, Rhythm always picks the best places."

* * *

When they arrived at a waterfall that was far out but still close to the border, so the area probably wasn't checked frequently. Hinata stared in awe, it was beautiful. The grass was dark in the moonlight but slick from the waterfall, the fall was even more majestic as it reflected the moon in its crystal depth, and Rhythm stood at the top, looking down at them.

"We begin now." Hinata looked at the two unsure of what was going to happen.

"Hinata, step out onto the water." Rhythm instructed and Hinata did, letting the water fly around her ankles as she stood on top of it, her feet creating ripples. "You have an affinity for water, this is good. We'll start by stopping the flow of the waterfall.

"Wait, why would I do that?" Hinata asked confused at the odd request.

"It's an exercise of control. Hinata look at the water around you, has it ever acted this way before?" Rhythm asked and Hinata looked. The water was actually moving around her ankles and splashing on her skin.

"No, it hasn't."

"That is because your power is awakening, yeah it sounds cliché but it's a big deal." Rhyme pointed out, "Ya gotta learn to harness and control it or others will get hurt."

"Why is it happening now?" Hinata asked, why was this only happening now of all times?

"'Cause it was sealed, duh. Hanayin unsealed hers by accident when she was out on a mission. Being a Hyuga heir and the times you live in you didn't have the same life style, so it comes at different times. It appeared now because you realized in some form that it was there and called on it. Remember that well? That was the well of unsealing, it ate all your chakra until you were forced to use the other power. Make sense? Good, let's begin." Rhyme stated, for once not cutting her words up.

"Just concentrate on the things around you and at least part the falls." Rhythm suggested. "Take your time, there's no rush."

For hours and hours Hinata tried to make at least a dent in the flow of water but all she got was a face full of water. It seemed nearly impossible to split the water but she wouldn't give up, the twins were watching her and she didn't want to seem weak.

Hinata began to concentrate and closed her eyes. Rhythm had said to concentrate on the things around her like the trees, the sounds of birds, the breeze, the running of water…and the flow. Suddenly things got strangely quiet then there was a slow moving sound of water. It sounded like it was more from a stream then a waterfall. The air was lightly stirring the water and helping to guide it every which way in a dance. The earth was also moving but still solid, as a guide to the water, whispering as it was eroded.

Focusing on those she felt something, the air could separate the water and the earth would hold it still, but only the water could cease its flow. That was it! Hinata focused on that balance, with just enough chakra she could at least separate the falls.

* * *

The twins watched as Hinata began to glow, chakra surrounding her body as she focused on her task. "She must have figured it out, is the shield up?" Rhythm asked quietly to her sister.

"Yes, it's up, but it's only the first night. Hanayin told us it took her a few days to get it right."

"You forget it took her days to completely seal the water for more than ten minutes. I'm sure Hinata will be able to seal it tonight for a few minutes at least."

"I don't want it to end the same Rhythm." The mentioned girl looked at her sister's forlorn expression and nodded. "Maybe it'll be different, you never know."

They watched the chakra move towards the water and go straight up before disappearing. A second later the waterfall began to part as the chakra on either side was pushing it apart then pulling it up.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared in awe at the silence, the waterfall was no more. After about two minutes the flow started again with a mighty roar. Hinata fell to her knees feeling exhausted from the use of chakra.

"Good job Hinata, this will be our warm-up from now on." Rhythm said as she smiled, "Tonight we'll call it quits."

"Ya were good but don't use so much chakra, remember the balance and pick it from there." Rhyme pointed out, feeling exhausted from making the barrier.

"Thank-you, but what was that? Everything was so focused and I heard things I've never heard before."

"That's only the beginning of it all, just wait." The creepy unison was back and Hinata gave them a smile, which seemed to catch them off guard.

"Well let's go get something to eat." Rhyme cheered as each of their stomachs rumbled, hey training burns a lot of energy which means calories and they needed to eat!

"Alright, let's go." Hinata said as she stood up and walked towards Ichiraku.


	6. Chapter 5:Lunch, Dinner & Breakfast

I do not own Naruto, but I do own Naruto cards.

* * *

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

— Dr. Seuss

* * *

_Chapter Five: Lunch, Dinner & Breakfast_

* * *

Hinata had under gone a few more late night training sessions with the twins for the next week. Each night she was able to stop the flow of the waterfall for a few more minutes, until she could now hold it without too much focusing for about forty-five minutes.

Each morning she would sleep in a bit too late, greet Neji and Hanabi in the halls, and then spend time with others or she'd train. After the first week the routine changed, it was a sudden change that was slightly welcomed. That change you ask was Naruto.

During Hinata's lunch Naruto had been passing by when he spotted the heir. He decided to walk over and waved as he called out to her. Hinata's head snapped up as her eyes met his for a few seconds.

"H-hello N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered out, "W-wonderful weather we're h-having."

"Yeah, it's warm." His large pearly and jaunty smile was contagious and Hinata found herself smiling back as she started to fidget with the hem of her shirt. "Ummm…w-would you l-l-like t-t-to j-join me for l-lunch?" The teen felt faint after sputtering all that out but Naruto only smiled and say down next to her, "Sure, but I don't have anything."

"H-here, you c-can h-have s-some of m-mine." Hinata offered, handing the blonde her bento box.

His blue eyes lit up, beautiful blue eyes that put the color of water at night to shame, eyes so caring and honest for others, so selfless. "Hinata are you alright?" Hinata blinked, "S-sorry, I w-was d-d-distracted!"

"Oh, well thank you. I love home made food, almost, but ramen is still my favorite." Naruto explained as he finished the rest of Hinata's lunch.

"W-why d-didn't you h-have r-ramen today?" Hinata asked and Naruto frowned, but not at her.

"I got sick and Tsunade said I was eating too much ramen, I only eat ramen. She said to lay off it for awhile but now I'm stuck, darn stupid Grandma! She's trying to starve me! What am I supposed to eat for lunch and dinner?"

"I-I could make you lunch and dinner if you want." Hinata fiddled with her fingers, not meeting his eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"Really, are you sure?" Naruto asked, eyes sparkling with hope and something else? Hinata could only nod and went red when Naruto hugged her, "Thank-you Hinata! You're my savior!"

"S-so m-meet h-here t-tonight at six?" Naruto nodded, "Thanks Hinata, I really owe you, first dinner and now dinner and lunch, again. I'll see you later!" Hinata waved until he turned around the corner and then promptly fell to her knees.

'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, I'm making Naruto dinner and lunch…I get to see him EVERDAY', Zoomed through her head a few times until her attention was taken by the twins.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree~." Rhyme sang as she laughed at the heir's red face. Rhythm smiled, "What will you be making for him?"

Hinata's eyes went still as she began to frantically think about what exactly she would make Naruto. Her brain became frazzled as her brain went into over load. "Whoa, calm down Hinata, we'll help ya!" Rhyme pointed out as she smiled with her white teeth.

"Supplies, we need supplies!" Hinata blurted out as she stared off but at least she seemed to her the twin. "I can prepare something but it can't resemble ramen."

"Good idea, that'd be torture." Rhythm complimented as they began to walk farther into the village. "Remember, keep it nice and simple for right now."

"Right, right..." Hinata mumbled in response as she browsed through a vegetable and fruit stand. "Hmmm…."

Finally, after two HOURS of FOOD shopping they returned back to the Hyuuga compound.

Throwing on an apron and rolling up her sleeves Hinata wielded her knife with skill and she followed directions from cookbooks. The twins watched and volunteered to taste test any and all dishes.

* * *

When six came around Hinata was standing in the park with a few bento boxes at her side. The twins stood further back to watch and Rhyme warned her when she saw Naruto running up the path.

"Hey Hinata!" He waved and smiled, perfect white teeth flashing between his lips, "You showed up."

"Y-yes. I-I w-wouldn't j-just s-skip." Hinata blurted out and lifted the bento boxes up and gave them to Naruto. "Thanks Hinata, I'll return the dishes tomorrow morning."

"What t-time s-should I b-be here tomorrow morning?" Hinata asked, "To g-give you some breakfast…"

He stared at her in surprise before smiling, "Thanks Hinata, are you making me all three meals."

Hinata nodded, "For as long as you want." She finally said what she'd been thinking since earlier. Naruto looked surprised again but thanked her and told her nine o'clock would be fine, "I really owe you Hinata, thank you so much!" He hugged her and waved good-bye as he ran off.

Hinata stood there, red as a cherry and felt like fainting. The twins were quick to snap her out of it, "What will you be making tomorrow Hinata?" They asked with small smiles on their faces.

Hinata blinked and remembered that most of her groceries had been used on dinner, "Oh, I'll have to go shopping again!"

The twins sighed, sharing looks as they walked with Hinata back to the compound.

* * *

Rain: I'm really sorry for the late and short chapter! It didn't want to be written and it was more of a filler chapter but WAS relevant to later events, possibly. Please forgive me!

Please review everyone!


	7. Chapter 6:Air and Cliffs

Disclaimer: I will probably never own Naruto. :'(

Also I'm really sorry for the late chapter, it was giving me problems.

* * *

There are three kinds of people. Those who learn by reading, a few who learn by observation, and the rest who have to test the electric fence for themselves.

By, Unknown

* * *

_Chapter Six: Air and Cliffs_

* * *

Rhyme sat on the rooftop of the Hyuuga mansion, enjoying the breeze as the shadows withdrew with dawn approaching. Her own shadow was non-existent as she gazed at where it should be besides her. It was unfair, being in this world for over a week and still she wasn't anything. All the training Hinata was going through with water was proving to be easier for her, affinities naturally are that way. The next element would be air or even earth, a stubborn element but was eroded by water and wind. Erosion was a powerful force. Even this land one day could turn into a mountain or a large canyon.

'Perhaps even a shadow of a memory.' The girl thought sadly as the first rays of Amaterasu's glory broke through the horizon. The sight, though beautiful, did nothing to sooth her aching heart. The light was chasing out the dark, just like how the world she once knew was replaced by something foreign, change. The very thing that could wipe out just about everything, 'Not memories though, those are infinite like the shadows that still dwell even after Amaterasu has risen.'

"Sister, it's time to come down," Rhythm said as she appeared on the roof. The girl glanced at the sun then back at her sister, "Breakfast is ready."

Rhyme stood and cast one final glance at the retreating shadows of night. "I'm coming, don't eat all my food!" The red and black clad twin called and climbed through the window, turning her back on the rising sun.

* * *

Hinata (and the twins) had just given Naruto his breakfast and lunch for the day without too many incidents. "Honestly, Hinata, can't ya even look at him once without almost fainting on us?" Rhyme teased as the trio walked through one of the many training grounds. "I mean we can't exactly catch ya, that'd look strange."

Hinata sighed, usually she was a strong person (somewhat) but whenever she saw Naruto her whole domineer changed to that of a love-sick/shy school girl. The whole thing was embarrassing especially since it happened around other ninja. She hung her head and sighed sadly. Rhythm placed a hand on the girl's shoulder lightly, "Don't worry about it. We can work on that too but right now we need to get serious."

Hinata stood straighter and nodded, "Right."

"You've done well with water but now we'll be starting on air." The twins spoke together, "Air a common chakra nature for Hyuuga since the Byakugan manipulates the air but that's not the reason we chose it."

Hinata gave them a curious look and they smiled before continuing only this time Rhyme spoke. "We chose it because it mixes well with other elements and is like water in the way it moves, only without a tangible form." Hinata nodded, all matter was made up of tiny particles but water molecules and particles, though together, were not actually solid and can change shapes. Air particles are free and have no given shape that anyone can see or have knowledge of. In a sense water and air were somewhat alike.

Rhythm spoke up, "We thought that by mastering the free elements then you might have an advantage with the others."

"It makes sense." Hinata stated as they arrived to their destination. Good, old cliffs with a couple hundred feet drop give or take. Pale lavender eyes widened, one wrong move and she'd be a Hyuuga-pancake served with blood, guts, and butter on the side.

Being careful to stay clear of the edge Hinata took a seat in the grass. "Should I start it off like how we started water?"

"Yes, but you'll need to sit closer to the edge." Rhythm replied as Rhyme took a seat on the grass. Hinata inwardly sighed but scooted until she was a few feet from the edge. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, not an easy thing to do but eventually learned it (after all, it had been drilled into her head since she was five). After hours of failing at just listening and trying to get a feel for the breeze she sighed. This was proving to be difficult.

Her mind began to wonder on just what to do about this. Water had been simpler since she was used to it and practiced with it. Wind was proving to be tougher than she'd imagined but not everything was given with silver plates.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked but kept her eyes closed. "It's almost five, why do you ask?" Rhythm replied and Hinata turned around and scooted away from the edge before jumping up. "It's almost time for supper."

"Oh, ya need to feed blondie." Rhyme recalled as she to stood, "Ya eating out or what?"

Hinata instantly blushed, "N-no. I just had some stuff at home that I made earlier, that's all."

Rhythm sighed, "Alright but right after you need to keep training at home or here." Hinata nodded and moved like the ninja she was. The twins shared a look before Rhyme asked, "You heading back yet?"

"No, you go on ahead. I wanted to look into something." Rhyme nodded and took off after Hinata with only a 'swoosh' of air to signify that she was ever there. Rhythm sighed loudly, not like anyone could hear her anyway, and stared at the setting sun.

It seemed almost perfect, being of light yet also a shadow…a memory of another time. Her and Rhyme were still nothing in this exotic world that seemed to have just manifested out of nowhere, but they weren't a part of it. The cave that they dwelled in still hasn't revealed the light, the opening. Still as long as no one was hurt or her existence didn't count for much she'd stay in her blissful cave, away from the things that lurked outside in that unknown world, just her Rhyme and Hinata. That was all she needed.

The fading lights of day were a blessing on her different colored eyes. The cool of night was appreciated, the silence and beauty. Her eyes gazed fondly at the burning stars overhead, one seemed to blaze brighter than the other and the girl smiled sadly and lifted her hand in a small wave gesture before turning to walk back to the compound.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata ya almost went da entire time without blushing." Rhyme teased and congratulated as they two walked back from Naruto's apartment. "Though, ya could've stayed a lil and…"

"I'm not listening, lalala~" Hinata said and covered her ears, though blushed when people stared at her oddly, but could still hear the other girls teasing chatter. Rhyme laughed and dropped the conversation before looking up at the sky. A star caught her attention and she gazed sadly up at it before realizing that Hinata was trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Sorry 'bout that, what were ya saying?" Hinata sighed, "I asked when is your and Rhythm's birthday?"

Rhyme stopped as she began to think back. There was a whole two minute silence before she just started walking again, not answering. Hinata followed with a worry etched on her face, had she said something to upset her?

"I guess…we don't really have a birthday." Rhyme finally stated as she was about to close the door to the closet she slept in. "Hanayin…said something about us having our own, one was in winter while the other in summer, but I can't remember the dates."

Hinata nodded and glanced at Rhyme's sad expression, she didn't even abuse her grammar…this was really bothering her. "Night Hinata."

"Good-night Rhyme." Hinata replied but she didn't fall asleep until after Rhythm came back and curled up under the bed. Still, her night was anything but peaceful.

_Clouds, dark and forlorn, littered the night sky. The small splotches that showed blazing stars were glazed and blurred. A whistling sound danced between the clouds in a high pitch that made Hinata cringe. Her eyes saw but didn't, or couldn't, take in the odd pairs looking back at her. The lightning flashed, drawing her attention and she froze, it wasn't in the sky. No, it wasn't even lightning. The lights were from a figure shrouded in a cloak of shadows as he approached her. Hinata couldn't move or even think as it stepped forward and yet stayed a good distance away. _

_The 'thing' raised a shadowed hand (?) and pointed at her. A jolt went through her and she fell to her knees feeling like she'd been hit with shurikan. Looking at the grass she noticed its dark colored and the eyes were now there, in the grass staring up at her. _

_Their eyes spoke a warning but hid more as they became lights and the scene melted away. An abyss of nothing met her tired conscious but as quickly as it'd come, it disappeared. _

Hinata stared at the twilight sky with an odd sense of unease. Her dream, that she could remember, seemed to be telling her something. The heir wanted to laugh at herself, at her assumptions but after these few weeks with Rhythm and Rhyme her terms of 'normal' and 'strange' were beginning to change. Could a dream actually be something other than her mind organizing memories and subconscious thoughts? Possibly.

The rays of dawn broke through and Hinata felt a torn feeling. It was something she couldn't describe but the feeling was there but just what did it mean? With a sigh she climbed down and prepared for the day that lies ahead.

* * *

"Come onnnn!" Rhyme reassured with a small whine, "Just wear it."

Hinata stared defiantly at the outfit that the girl was trying to get her to wear. A fishnet shirt with a black tank over it and a ninja skirt with two small slits on the side, the outfit had many similarities to Rhyme's own. "No."

"Let me do yer hair then!" Rhyme said with a roll of her eyes, "At least drop the sweatshirt for a day. PLEASE?"

Hinata sighed, "Fine but keep it simple, please?" Hinata took the shirts but drew the line with the skirt, NO WAY. Rhyme agreed and styled her long hair in a side bun with a short strand hanging down in the front on the opposite side of the bun. Hinata put on the shirts fiddling with the straps before Rhyme tossed her a small black jacket that didn't have sleeves. The girl laughed at Hinata's shyness and stammering but didn't push it with the other skirt.

Hinata, trying to wear something more covering, threw on some black ninja pants and then her ninja sandals before leaving the compound. Rhyme though had a bag that wasn't there before but didn't ask as Rhythm waved at them from up ahead.

'Please don't let anyone see me in this.' Hinata prayed but fate wasn't going to let the opportunity pass without a hitch, or four.

"Hey…wow." Naruto said as he opened the door, his eyes landed on the Hyuuga and then her change in hairstyle. "You style your hair differently?"

Hinata stammered a yes as her face held a small blush. Naruto flashed a smile, "It looks really nice." Hinata placed the food in his hands suddenly with a bow as she stuttered out a 'thank-you', a good-bye, and an 'I'll see you at six-thirty' before hurrying away. Naruto blinked wondering if he did something wrong. Glancing at the box he sighed and went inside to eat, one of these days he'd invite Hinata to eat with him.

* * *

Hinata stared out at the tips of trees as she sat at the cliff. Her mind had been on a few different subjects when the twins instructed her to train again. Rhythm had given her some type of cryptic clue, '_Think of water and start from there.' _

Hinata took a breath and slowly began to focus on water; it came easier after so much practice, from the river just a mile or so away. The sound was amplified as her hearing became acute to the water flowing through the trees, the roots, and the vapor in the air. The flow of water but then Hinata gasped as her eyes opened. Water evaporates and enters the air so if she uses the same technique then perhaps she could get the air to move.

Diving back into meditation she focused on separating water vapor from actual air. The task took a lot of concentration and a good amount of chakra control but eventually she could see the line that divided them. Something seemed to stir in her but when she opened her eyes a wave of wind washed over her.

Holding back a cough she tried moving it with her hand but nothing happened. After multiple tries nothing happened still but a sudden urge overcame her. Scooting closer she glanced over the edge carefully but a sudden burst of wind from behind threw her over the edge. She screamed as her body flew away from the cliff's side. The wind was rushing all around her and in a fit of panic she screamed "Help me!" and after a few seconds she opened her closed eyes when the dropping feeling stopped. She gasped as her body was floating towards the earth below at a steady rate.

Lavender eyes blinked in shock as she landed softly. After a ten minute stupor she finally blinked in realization, the wind had just saved her life because she was in danger, plus she asked. A sickening feeling overcame her as a thought entered her head.

'Oh sweet Kami-sama, help me.' Hinata thought before leaping off the cliff again.

* * *

It was nearing six o'clock when Hinata emerged from a break in the trees and collapsed ten feet from the cliff's edge. The twins looked up from their card game with amused looks. "I didn't know ya were an adrenaline junkie." Rhyme teased and Hinata gave her a half-hearted glare from where she laid in the grass.

Hinata had leapt off the cliff over fifty-seven times in the course of five hours. The first twenty-nine attempts ended in crashing onto trees or, more than not, tree branches and then the ground. It was around the thirtieth try that the wind even stirred but only for a second before she went plummeting back to the earth. Finally at attempt fifty she reached a twenty second time where the wind held her. By the last attempt of the day she'd been able to avoid the branches but gravity still sucked.

"At least you have the idea. Wind is one of the wilder elements." Rhythm stated as she cleaned up the cards. "Good work today!" Her smile was reassuring and Hinata sighed happily against the grass, throwing yourself off cliffs is a lot of work and effort. Even if it was a little strange, she was getting complimented for what could be called a suicidal action. How her world had changed.

That evening she delivered Naruto his dinner and he had this very worried look. "Hinata, where did you get all those marks?" Hinata blushed, her escapade off that cliff couldn't let her walk away without some form of remembrance. The sad thing is Hinata was going to be doing the same tomorrow.

"Training." Hinata said but inwardly laughed at her own words, if jumping off cliffs was considered training. Naruto nodded and poked one of her bleeding scratches. "Don't push yourself to hard though, okay?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded, already blushing from the skin on skin contact. "No p-promises." Hinata stuttered as she gave him the bento and hurried off with a stuttered good-bye.

Naruto laughed but then sighed as he began to think. Hinata accumulated so many bruises in the span of just a couple of hours and even before that sometimes she'd have cuts but he'd never asked, he barely noticed, but seeing her everyday he noticed some differences. He was worried but knew (or rather hoped) Hinata was tough enough to handle whatever problem she was having.

Rhyme was clapping when Hinata turned the corner, "Bravo, ya were good…until he touched ya." Hinata went red at the memory but shrugged lightly before wincing at the slight pain in her left shoulder. Trees really are a good landing spot but hurt like a bitch when gravity is plotting with them. With a smile Hinata walked back to the compound as Rhyme suggested places that she could jump off of without, hopefully, getting seen in the process.

Still it's the thought that counted, right? Planning for someone to jump off a _really _large structure was thoughtful…and a little weird.

"Thanks Rhyme but perhaps I should try to bend the wind instead of trying suicidal actions." Hinata said with a small laugh and her companion laughed with her.

"True, but to test your control and affect on the wind jumping to your demise would be your best bet." Rhyme pointed out before giving a half smile, "Whatever you plan just be aware that without proper control you could end up somewhere that could blow everything."

Hinata nodded and would have commented if Kiba hadn't called her name. She turned and saw Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and her cousin walking in her direction.

"What are you wearing?" Neji asked with a 'composed' shock. His eyes stared at her clothing, mostly her top with a critical glance. Hinata felt small but Rhyme was already furious about the disdainful glance. Kiba just laughed, "You look good, Hinata!"

"I disagree." Neji stated which caused an argument between the two.

"Hinata, how did you acquire so many bruises?" Sakura asked with a worried expression as she glanced the multiple marks on Hinata's arms, face, shoulders, neck, and then some. The two boys quieted and looked at Hinata who looked slightly embarrassed by all the attention.

"I was just training is all." Was her reply, "I forgot my extra bandages and ointments at home."

Shino gave her a once over and seemed to frown but you were never sure with him. "The hood of MYSTERY." Rhyme suddenly said as she looked at Shino. The boy took a step back, feeling something in-front of him which caused Rhyme to quickly move back from him but her face was curious and surprised.

"You look like you fell into trees." Sakura stated as she held up the girl's hand. Hinata blushed as Rhyme laughed, Sakura hadn't been too far off the mark. "S-something like that." Hinata said softly, almost too low to be heard and no one remarked so it probably wasn't heard.

"Come on, it's late." Neji stated as he stalked off and after saying good-bye Hinata followed him in relative silence. Once on a desolate-like street Neji struck up a conversation (?). "Hinata, why are you wearing clothes like…that top?"

Hinata stared at her cousin's averted gaze before looking at the ground. 'Forgive me Kami-sama' "I wore it for training, I use a lot of water in my techniques and wearing bulky clothes weighs me down."

Neji seemed to consider it then sighed, "Don't turn…into one of…those girls."

Hinata smiled as Rhyme fumed at her cousins comments on her clothing style. It was alright though. Hinata knew Rhyme wasn't like that. "I won't, even if these clothes are a little strange I-I am still me."

Neji gave a brief cryptic look before turning back to the road.

"Evening." Rhythm greeted as they walked into the heir's room. "I have news, you're progress is well but tomorrow you might be given a mission."

"What's bad 'bout a mission?" Rhyme asked and her sister sighed, "We have only a few more weeks until…you know."

Rhyme's face lit in recognition and nodded suddenly serious. Hinata glanced between the two, "What's in a few weeks?"

The two shared a look before answering in unison, "Nothing."

Hinata doubted that one but didn't say anything but, "Oh, alright."

* * *

Rain: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review if you're able to. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but these chapters are just biting me and I feel it's progressing to quickly...perhaps even to slowly but there's a reason behind it!

~Sayonara


End file.
